Love from Bully
by G-scence
Summary: Tidak mungkin mencintai orang yang kujadikan sebagai bahan tertawaan. Tapi, kenapa perasaan ini kian berubah di saat aku bersamanya? Mind to RnR?


**-LOVE FROM BULLY-**

"**Tidak mungkin! ****Tidak mungkin kalau aku...**

**Mencintainya.."**

**Genre: Romance & Angst**

**Warning:**

**OOC, garing, gaje, kejam, ****kasar, mengerikan, ****miss typo, genre ga nentu, dan lain sebagainya.**

**Be Enjoyable…!**

'Wow, besar dan bagusnya sekolah ini', batin Hinata setelah memasuki gerbang yang dicat kelabu itu. Ia memandang kagum sekolah barunya itu. Dan dengan hati yang bersuka ria, dia segera melangkah menuju ruang kelas barunya. Walaupun terasa deg-degan, tapi dia tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman-teman barunya. Kira-kira, siapa ya?

Tahun ini adalah tahun kelulusan. Ya! Tahun ini adalah saatnya Hinata memasuki jenjang SMA, tepat setelah dia lulus dari jenjang sebelumnya, SMP.

Sebenarnya, selain lingkungan sekolah, Hinata juga harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan rumahnya yang juga baru. Hinata dipindahkan keluar kota, dan tinggal bersama kakak sepupunya, Neji.

"Neji-nii, tunggu aku..!" teriak Hinata dari kejauhan. Ia segera berlari menuju sepupunya. Dia hampir saja tertinggal karena asyik melihat-lihat.

"Ah, dasar Hinata. Lain kali jangan asyik sendiri, ya!" seru Neji.

Hinata tersenyum dan menatap Neji.

"Hai, Neji-kun..!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Dia terlihat sedang berlari menghampiri Neji dan Hinata.

"Oh, ohayo Tenten!" sapa Neji ramah.

Dan dalam sekejap, Neji telah membuat wajahnya merona hebat.

Neji dan Tenten memang sudah lama pacaran. Beruntungnya, mereka selalu berada dalam satu sekolah sejak Sekolah Dasar. Mereka memang pasangan yang serasi.

"Oh, iya! Tenten, ini sepupuku yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu." Neji memperkenalkan Hinata. Tenten membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Hai, Hinata-chan! Salam kenal ya.." ucap Tenten sambil berjabat tangan dengan Hinata.

"Hai, ju.. juga Tenten-chan!" Gadis indigo itu tersenyum manis. Matanya yang sayu tertutup secara perlahan.

"Oh, iya! Ayo, kalian berdua cepatlah menuju kelas! Jangan sampai ketinggalan pelajaran" kata Neji memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Hahaha.. iya Neji-nii. Aku sampai lupa." Kata Hinata sambil tertawa. Tenten pun ikut tertawa dan segera menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ya sudah, ayo Hinata! Sampai jumpa, Neji-kun!" Tenten melambaikan tangannya. Begitu juga Hinata. Dan Neji membalasnya dengan senyuman dan lambaian juga.

-o0o-

"Ya, baiklah. Pelajaran kita sampai di sini dulu. Nanti, setelah istirahat kita akan melanjutkannya. Silahkan keluar!"

Kurenai-sensei mengakhiri pelajarannya. Dan dalam sekejap, anak-anak berhamburan keluar seperti semut. Ya, begitulah keseharian semua siswa.

"Hei, Hinata-chan! Temani aku ke kantin ya..! Aku lapar, _nich_.." Kata Tenten sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Ah.. I.. Iya Tenten-chan."

-o0o-

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan, kau suka dengan beef burgernya?"

"Iya.. rasanya enak", kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, iya.. setelah ini aku ingin pergi ke kelas atas. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Mm.. sepertinya ti.. tidak Tenten-chan. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan untuk mencari sebuah buku."

"Ah, dasar anak rajin! Baiklah, hati-hati ya!"

"I..iya"

Tak lama setelah mereka makan, Tenten segera pergi menuju kelas atas. Ia melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan dengan Hinata. Dan tanpa buang waktu lagi, Hinata segera menuju perpustakaan yang ia maksud. Ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ada di sana.

-o0o-

"Nck! Kenapa ini rumit sekali, _sih_?" keluh seorang pria berambut kuning tegak yang sedari tadi mengutak-atik mesin pintar di hadapannya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia terlihat sangat kebingungan.

Melihat anak itu sedang dilanda sakit kepala, Hinata memutar arah lajunya menuju arah fokus matanya.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa Hinata ramah

"Eh?"

Hinata mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang dapat membuat para pria bergetar, tersenyum.

"Ehehe.. aku tidak mengerti soal Fisika. Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan melaksanakan ulangan harian pertamaku", pria itu menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum ala 'mohon bantuannya'.

"Umm, sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin. Tapi mungkin aku bisa membantumu", ucap Hinata lembut.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Buktinya kau masuk sambil membawa buku! Aku sangat mengharapkannya."

Hinata pun duduk dan memandangi buku yang ada di depan wajah pemuda yang sedang kebingungan itu. Dan gadis pandai itu mulai terlihat sedang mengajarinya.

"Oh teria kasih. Umm.. boleh aku tahu namamu? Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas XI B"

"Ah, a.. aku Hinata Hyuuga dari kelas X A. Salam kenal!"

Naruto menodongkan tangannya dan mengayunkan tangan Hinata yang lembut.

"Salam kenal juga Hinata-chan! Tak disangka aku telah diajari anak kelas satu. Hehe.."

Tiba-tiba saja pipi Hinata memerah dan semakin merah. Tetapi..

_Teet.. teet.._

Bel masuk berbunyi, mengakhiri waktu istirahat dan perkenalan gadis manis ini dengan teman barunya.

"Wah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Uzumaki-senpai.."

"Iya. Arigatou, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata tersenyum manis dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

-o0o-

Suatu hari, saat pelajaran berlangsung, Tenten mengeluh mendapatkan panggilan alam.

"Psst.. Hinata-chan!"

"I..Iya. ada apa, Tenten-chan?"

"Temani aku ke toilet ya..!"

"Baiklah!"

Setelah itu, Hinata meminta izin kepada Kakashi-sensei yang sedang mengajar dan melesat pergi.

-o0o-

"Fiuh~ Sudah lega!" kata Tenten lega.

"Ahaha.."

"Ayo, kita langsung ke kelas ya.."

"I..Iya"

Mereka pun segera berlari melewati koridor sekolah yang panjang. Namun, tiba-tiba..

_BUG!_

"Duh! Woy, sakit kali! Punya mata gak sih? Kotor lagi..!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut pink terang terurai. Dia terlihat sangat marah dan kesal. Ternyata, Tenten telah menabrak orang itu.

"Hmmh.. Punya mata buat pajangan _doang_!" Timpal seorang pria dengan rambut diikat ke atas.

"Ma.. maaf Haruno-san! Aku tidak sengaja.." Kata Tenten. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan menghadapi kelima orang tersadis di sekolah itu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Di sekolah ini, terdapat sekelompok orang-orang sadis yang selalu melakukan tindakan _bullying_. Mereka beranggotakan .

Sasuke Uchiha, adalah orang yang tersadis sekaligus ketua geng tersebut. Alasan kuat yang membuat dia dan teman-temannya tidak pernah di-_drop out_ adalah… dia anak seorang donator terbesar di sekolah itu.

Dan kekasihnya, Sakura Haruno, juga termasuk salah satu anggota gengnya. Dia adalah anak yang paling centil dan bergaya di sekolah itu. Tak beda jauh pula dengan sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka. Mereka berdua memang paling heboh di sekolah itu.

Naruto Uzumaki, anak nakal yang paling iseng dan meresahkan, sekaligus wakil ketua geng tersebut.

Dan yang terakhir, adalah Shikamaru Nara. Dia adalah anak yang pemalas. Walaupun sebenarnya dia juga sama sadisnya dengan teman-temannya.

Mereka berlima bagaikan penguasa di sekolah ini. Mereka selalu bertindak semena-mena kepada yang lainnya. Mereka harus selalu menjadi yang nomor satu. Jika ada yang salah, tanpa pandang bulu, mereka akan langsung bertindak. Itulah hobby mereka.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Heh, bocah! _Next time_ lu nabrak gue lagi, mampus lu!" bentak Sakura sambil menatap Tenten dengan tajam.

Sasuke sambil menarik kerah Tenten, hingga tubuhnya pun terbawa ke atas. Lalu ia membentak Tenten tanpa ampun, "Untung, lu cewe! Kalo gak, gue hajar lu!"

Dan dengan kasar Sasuke menjatuhkan Tenten ke lantai.

Hinata melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dan ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Hey, kalian tidak boleh kasar seperti itu. Kan' hanya menabrak sedikit. Apa kalian tidak bisa mencoba memaafkan dia?" kata Hinata dengan lancangnya. Bukannya tenang, justru Tenten semakin takut. Dia menarik dan menekan tangan Hinata. Dia menatap lemas kepada Hinata.

Mendengar suara itu, Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya asyik memainkan game-nya, tiba-tiba ia tersentak kaget. Ia tidak asing lagi dengan suara itu.

"Yeehh.. ini lagi! Lu siapa _sih_, belagu _amat_?" Ino menatap kesal kepada Hinata. Sakura terlihat sedang berjalan maju menuju Hinata.

Tetapi, kini nasib berkata baik. Tak lama kemudian, ada Asuma-sensei yang kebetulan lewat.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Asuma-sensei.

Dan tanpa ada yang menyuruh, tiba-tiba Hinata mengadukan perbuatan geng itu kepadanya.

"Se.. sensei, mereka telah memarahi Tenten. Pa.. padahal Tenten tidak sengaja menabrak me.. mereka"

"Ckckck.. Kalian, tak pernah kapok ya! Lama-lama, saya bosan melihat kalian. Ikut saya ke kantor!" bentaknya kepada 5 orang ganas tersebut. Dan dengan berat hati mereka pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Namun, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hinata. Hinata membalas tatapannya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Sasuke hanya terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman penuh tanda tanya. Dan segera meninggalkannya.

-o0o-

"Oh, iya Hinata aku pulang dulu ya..!" Kata Tenten kepada teman barunya.

"Ah, i.. iya. Hati-hati ya, Tenten-chan.."

"Iya. Bye..!"

Hinata melambaikan tangannya. Dan Tenten bergegas keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan memasuki mobilnya.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Ternyata kau juga sekolah di sini ya?" Tiba-tiba seseorang meletakkan tangannya ke pundak Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, oh, ternyata Kiba-kun ya? Wah, _kok_ aku baru sadar ya, kalau kita satu sekolah?"

"Iya, _nih_! Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin di sini. Tapi, ayahku bekerja di sini. Jadi, aku ikut pindah,_ deh_! Hehe..!" Kata Kiba sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang _tidak_ gatal.

"Eh, iya! Kau pulang sendiri?" Tanya anak bercoreng merah di pipinya.

"Ah, tidak Kiba-kun. Aku sedang menunggu Neji-nii menjemputku"

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya.. Aku buru-buru. Baik-baik ya, Hinata-chan! Hati-hati dengan geng sialan itu!"

"Eh?"

"Iya, geng yang paling sadis itu. Memangnya kau tidak tahu? Mereka selalu melakukan tindakan _bullying_. Jadi, kau harus hati-hati."

"…"

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai besok, Hinata-chan..!"

"I..iya Kiba-kun. Sampai jumpa.."

Kiba meninggalkan Hinata. Sekarang ia hanya sendiri dan ditemani oleh rasa takut yang menyelimutinya. 'Jangan-jangan yang tadi itu..' batin Hinata.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan" Hinata berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha mengurangi rasa takutnya.

Hinata pergi menuju perpustakaan sekolahnya. Ia mengusik tas selempangnya untuk mencari buku tugasnya sembari berjalan. Ia bermaksud ingin mengerjakan PR selagi menunggu sepupunya itu.

Tiba-tiba dia mengentikan langkah kakinya. Dia seperti kebingungan. Ternyata, dia lupa meletakkan bukunya itu. Ia bergegas menuju ruang kelasnya. Melewati koridor-koridor sekolahnya yang panjang.

Sesampainya si ruang kelas barunya itu, dia segera menuju mejanya. Dan beruntung, buku itu ditemukan. tapi, ternyata keberuntungan itu hanya berjalan sementara.

"Oh, jadi ini, ruang kelasnya Hinata Hyuuga, temannya si Tenten itu?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara menyeramkan dari luar ruangan. Hinata sangat terkejut. Matanya terbelalak seketika. Sepertinya, dia mengenal suara itu.

"Eh, kebetulan _nih,_ ada orangnya."

Seketika itu juga, masuklah lima orang meresahkan itu. Hinata melirik ke arah mereka. Dan ternyata, nasib Hinata sedang sial.

Sakura berlari menghampiri Hinata. Dengan segera, ia menarik kerah baju seragam Hinata.

"Heh, _shit_ lu! Gara-gara lu, kita hampir di-_skors_ tau!"

"Dah.. dah.. Sakura. Santai aja." Kata Ino menahan emosi Sakura.

Tapi, ternyata emosi Sakura sudah benar-benar penuh, bahkan tumpah. Wajahnya semakin merah dan panas. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Hinata, dan merenggangkan jarinya.

_PLAKK!_

"Aduh..!" Hinata meringis kesakitan. Dia terus memegangi pipinya yang merah membara. Matanya pun mulai lembab dan mengembun.

Namun penderitaan Hinata belum selesai. Itu hanya sebuah awal dari.. permainan!

"Haha.. udah, kita kerjain aja", usul Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Sakura tersenyum licik. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera mendekat dan mengambil tas selempang Hinata secara paksa. Dan Hinata berteriak spontan.

"A..apa yang a..akan ka..kau lakukan Haruno-san?"

"Hmmph.. Anak baru aja belagu!"

Sakura mengeluarkan semua isi tas yang ia bawa itu. Semua penghuni ruangan itu hanya melamun bingung.

"Ino, bantu aku!"

"..."

_SREEKK!_

Sakura merobek buku-buku di atas meja satu persatu. Ino yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti apa-apa, kini segera membantu temannya itu.

"JANGAN!" teriak Hinata tidak terima.

_SREEKK.. SREK.. SREKK!_

"AARGHH.. tolong jangan lakukan itu, Haruno-san..!"

Dan tanpa ada yang menyuruh, teman-temannya yang lain ikut membantu. Semuanya, selain Naruto. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Bahkan, ia tidak melihat peristiwa kekejaman itu sama sekali. Ia hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Udah, bukunya sekalian bakar aja!" usul Sasuke.

Tak pikir lama lagi, Sasuke mengeluarkan korek api yang sengaja ia bawa. Ia melemparkan benda itu ke arah tangan kekasihnya. Dan...

_BUZZ!_

Satu persatu kertas itu berubah menjadi arang hitam. Dan bau bakar itu dengan cepat mengarungi ruangan itu.

"TIDAAKK.. JANGAANN!"

Hinata berteriak histeris. Dia berusaha untuk mencegah tindakan cela keempat orang itu. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Ia tidak berdaya untuk melawan orang-orang sadis itu.

-o0o-

_HUAHAHA..!_

Keempat orang itu tertawa puas. Kesenangan mereka terpenuhi. Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis polos itu. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan meratapi segala berkas buku-buku kesayangannya itu.

_Hiks.. hiks.._

"Hey, ayo kita pulang..!" ajak Naruto lemas.

"Ya udah." Sakura mengakhiri pekerjaannya. Walaupun sebelumnya ia heran karena temannya yang biasa paling heboh, dari tadi hanya diam tak berkutik.

Sejak kejadian itu, entah mengapa mereka berempat sangat senang menjahili Hinata. Tak jarang ia menangis karena ulah mereka. Apalagi, Hinata tidak berani mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun.

Suatu hari, untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis manis itu menderita karena menjadi korban dari hobby mereka berdua. Sakura dan Ino.

"Cepat ambil! Dasar lamban!" teriak Sakura menggemparkan seisi kantin.

Dengan wajah lesu, Hinata mengambil seluruh makanan yang berserakan di lantai. Hal itu memang sengaja dilakukan oleh mereka berdua.

"Eitt.. jangan pake tangan!"

"Gunakan mulutmu, bodoh!" bentak Ino sambil mendorong Hinata hingga hampir jatuh.

Hinata sudah tak tahan. Matanya sudah tidak dapat menampung uap air yang sudah terlalu penuh.

"Ayo cepat!"

Gadis indigo itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak menyangka akan diperlakukan kasar dan dipermalukan di depan umum seperti ini. Tetapi untungnya, Dewa Neptunus bermaksud melindunginya.

"Hei, berhenti! Apa-apaan kalian ini?"

Suara yang tak asing lagi terdengar di telinga Hinata. Ia merasa lega akan kedatangan sahabatnya itu.

"Kiba-kun?" ucap Hinata lembut.

"Wow! Sang hero sudah datang rupanya", sindir Ino.

"Diem lo! Jangan sok Jago!" bentak Sakura tidak puas.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, dengan spontan Kiba membentak gadis itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Heh, ga usah belagu! Kau pikir, aku takut dengan kakak kelas 'gila' seperti kau?"

Seluruh telinga yang mendengarnya keheranan serta kagum. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat orang yang berani membentak mereka.

"Haah? Gak salah denger _nich_?"

Sakura benar-benar kesal. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sadar kalau mereka terlalu lemah untuk melawan laki-laki. Mereka tidak pandai berkelahi. Karena tidak punya jalan lain, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun suara tidak nyaman kembali terdengar.

"Kenapa? Takut? Hah! Ternyata ada juga pengecut yang melakukan _bullying_!"

-o0o-

**Naruto POV**

"Hei, dobe, kau mau ke mana?" panggil Sasuke sambil berteriak di koridor sekolah.

"Tidak. Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar, teme", ujarku sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya.."

"Oke!"

Sasuke berlari melawan arah. Dia meninggalkanku berjalan sendirian mengitari koridor yang panjang ini. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak yakin dengan tujuanku sekarang. Tidak pasti ke mana kaki-kaki ini akan membawaku.

Tetapi akhirnya, sepasang benda ini berhenti dan menunjukkan sesuatu kepadaku.

_Hiks.. Hiks.._

Terdengar sebuah suara yang lembut dan manis di telingaku. Dan aku mengenalinya. Tidak salah lagi! Aku mencoba mengikuti sumber suara itu. Dan.. aku menemukannya.

"Tenanglah Hinata-chan! Kau tidak bersalah. Mereka yang keterlaluan", kata seorng pemuda berambut coklat gelap yang sedang memeluk gadis manis itu.

Yang aku lihat, Hinata-chan tak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menangis. Dan semakin keras tangisan itu, semakin erat pula pelukan hangat itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi. Aku berjanji akan selalu menemanimu., karena aku sangat menyayangimu.."

_Zlepp!_

Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Apa yang salah dari perkataan itu? Bukankah mereka hanya bersahabat?

Aku berusaha menenangkan diri. Tapi, mengapa hatiku ditusuk semakin kuat?

Tidak! Tidak mungkin kalau aku... mencintainya!

**END Naruto POV**

_Teet.. teet.._

"Baiklah, pelajaran selesai. Kalian boleh pulang!"

"Arigatou Gozaimashu, Kurenai-sensei!"

Seluruh murid di kelas XI B mengakhiri pelajaran mereka dan segera pulang. Namun, sepertinya geng _bullying_ itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Setelai beramai-ramai mengumpul di kelas, mereka segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Beberapa lama kemudian...

"Hey, itu dia!" teriak Sakura dan Ino sambil menunjuk seorang siswa yang baru keluar dari kelasnya.

Dan ketiga laki-laki itu segera mengikuti anak yang dimaksud.

"Hey, bro! Buru-buru _nich_?" sapa Sasuke sambil merangkul pundak Kiba.

"..."

Sasuke langsung menarik Kiba melalui koridor yang panjang dan sepi. Kiba hanya terdiam mengikuti arah angin. Namun, karena penasaran, dia langsung membuka mulutnya,

"mau ke mana?"

Tapi, sebelum pertanyaan itu jelas terjawab, Sasuke langsung mendorong dan meninju perutnya dengan tangannya yang sangat kuat.

_Bug! Bugg!_

Dalam sekejap, ia langsung terkulai lemas. Dan sebelum sempat meredakan rasa sakitnya, Naruto mengajukan diri dan langsung menghajar pipinya dengan sebuah kepalan tangan.

_Dash!_

Dan perutnya, _Bug!_

Dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Tanpa waktu yang lama, kini Kiba telah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Berulang kali ia berusaha melawannya. Namun tidak ada gunanya.

Naruto mengangkat kaki kanannya, dan mengayunkannya pada tubuh yang lemah itu. Berulang kali.

"Woy, sebenernya yang kesel itu Sakura atau elu sih, dobe?" tanya Ino keheranan.

"Tau _nich_, malah elo yang nafsu", ujar Shikamaru.

"DIAM!"

Mereka semua tersentak kaget. Sedangkan nafas Naruto semakin memburu. Ia menambah ketajaman matanya. Ia semakin garang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, dan mengayunkannya. Hingga terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi

"TUNGGU..!"

_BUAKK!_

Salah sasaran! Kini, bukan Kiba yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Tetapi... Hinata!

"A-a-apa?" Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"_Hiks.. Hiks.._ Ke.. kenapa? Kenapa Uzumaki-senpai sampai setega ini denganku? Apa salahku?"

Kali ini ia benar-benar terpaku. Bahkan, kali ini ia hanya terdiam. Entah keberapa kalinya ia merasa seperti ditusuk seperti ini.

"UZUMAKI-SENPAI JAHAT!"

'apa?' batin pria itu. Luar biasa!

"BAIKLAH! SUDAH CUKUP! Aku cemburu! Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Karena aku tidak pernah bisa mengutarakan perasaan ini padamu! Dan kali ini, aku mengaku..

Aku.. mencintaimu!"

Setelah perkataan itu, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan tanda tanya besar. Terkhusus untuk gadis yang dibicarakan tadi. Dia tertunduk dan menyesal dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya barusan.

Namun, beberapa lama kemudian...

"Tunggu, dobe!" Sasuke berlari mengikuti anak yang sedang galau itu.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak bisa memendam perasaan ini lagi."

"Tidak, dobe. Aku tahu! Justru..."

"Hei, dobe! Kembailah!" teriak Sakura yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Iya, dia sedang menunggumu!" Shikamaru melanjutkan.

"Kami semua mendukungmu." Tambah Ino lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada kami dari dulu?" kata Sasuke sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya.

"Iya, biar begini, kita kan sahabat. Aku tidak mungkin mengecewakan sahabatku!" kata Sakura memperjelas.

Naruto berdiam diri sejenak. Ia hapir tidak percaya. Ia melihat penuh harap kepada semua temannya. Dan ternyata, suasana sedang mendukung.

Ia segera berlari menghampiri gadis itu. Ternyata, ia sedang sendiri. Mungkin, benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru tadi.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju gadis yang sedang lesu itu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Semakin dekat dan..

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud.."

Belum selesai bicara, Hinata mengokohkan kedua kakinya untuk berdiri. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Uzumaki-senpai. Entah kenapa, tapi aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.."

Kedua insan itu tersenyum penuh kegembiraan. Dan tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana yang sedang mereka rasakan..

**Hehehe...**

**Aneh ya? Maaf! Saya sedang berusaha. XD**

**Apa pun pendapatnya, saya minta Review-nya ya..**

**Flame juga boleh, tapi jangan kasar-kasar ya..**

**HUAHAHAHA..**

***PLAKK!**

**:P**


End file.
